Yu Yu Hakusho
by Sanura Bey
Summary: Asmara just wanted to be by his side, no matter who he was.
1. Four Demons

Four Demons

I waited for the boys to get back from the vault in Spirit World. I volunteered to stay behind. No one but Kurama knew I could help in the heist, but it didn't matter. Having that many people would have been tricky in that place.

"Hahaha! We've stolen the Spirit World treasures without a hitch! It'll be interesting if we try using it in the Human World. The sword that's able to turn any human to a demon, The Demonic Sword. What Gouki has is The Hungry Globe that can devour human souls; and Kurama's Dark Mirror, which would unleash its evil power when the moon is full. I shall create a thousand man-eating monsters with this sword." Hiei said holding up his sword.

"And allow me to feed your man-eating monsters, by acquiring the victim's souls with this globe first." Gouki said holding up his item.

"I apologize, but both Asmara and I are withdrawing." Kurama told them, surprising them both.

"What?!"

"What do you mean? You want to leave us?" Hiei asked.

"That's right." I told them.

"Coward! You are acting like typical humans." Hiei told us.

"We don't need to give part of the loot to people like you! Return the Dark Mirror." Gouki said, holding out his hand for the item.

"That won't do! I shall be needing this mirror." Kurama told them putting the mirror into his pocket.

"I won't allow your reckless actions! With my own powers, I shall take the mirror back!" Gouki was about to attack us when we all froze at the voice we heard.

"Yo! Hang on!" We all looked over at the voice. "Why don't you just pass me all three treasures? Then you can continue your little argument afterwards, my three bandits."


	2. A Mother and a Son

The next evening I watched as the Spirit Detective limped through town, holding onto a branch for balance. The wind blew strands of my pink hair behind me lightly. Kurama walked up next to me and we watched the Detective panic as we walked towards him. We stopped in front of him, he was very tense.

"Don't be so tense. We won't fight, and we won't run. We have a request." Kurama told him.

"Request?"

"Yes, we'll return the treasure to you in another 2-3 days. Meet us at the hospital, I'll send for you when the times right." I told him and we walked away from him back to Kurama's house.

"Do you want me to stay tonight?" I asked him.

"I would like that." He put his arm around my shoulder and we walked inside the house together. We had been spending a lot of time together ever since I had found him. I had found him almost when this body had been born, just a few years off. I started going to a school close by but it was a different one than he had started when he was in middle school. Our time together was short during the week but we made sure to make up the time.

* * *

Three Days Later

Kurama and I stood outside of Yusuke's school, waiting for a messenger to tell him we were here. When he ran up to us he looked surprised to see us.

"It's you. Kurama!"

"Hi. We had an appointment today, I have to return the treasure, right?" Kurama asked. The Detective looked at him confused.

"Hm? Aaah!" Did he completely forget about his mission?

"Before that, we'd like you to meet someone." I told him, my pink hair blowing gently in the wind.

"Me?" I nodded my head and we left to go to the hospital to see Kurama's human mother. The walk wasn't long, so their was no conversation between any of us.

"A hospital?" Yusuke asked to himself, looking at the large building.

"Yes. We're going to be seeing someone then we're going to the roof." I told him as we walked in the halls. When we arrived to her room she was already sitting up looking out the window then turned to the door as we walked in.

"Oh, it's so rare for you two to bring a friend over." she said sitting up more.

"You should just lie down, Mom." Kurama told her.

"Hm, I'm feeling better today." she said smiling at us.

"I'll peel you some apples." I told her grabbing the apples we had brought in for her.

"Don't bother dear, I have no appetite today." she told me.

"If you don't eat something healthy, you'll never recover." I told her continuing with my small job.

"Okay, okay! You have such a strict girlfriend, Shuuichi." she told him, leaning back a little.

"You know Asmara, she just worries about us." Kurama put his hand on my leg and smiled at her as I peeled an apple for her. We talked about nothing important for a while and introduced her to Yusuke, before she was tired and fell asleep again. After we made sure she was comfortable the three of us left for the roof. I stood on the edge watching the sunset.

"Shuuichi is my alias in the Ningenkai. And she's my foster mother, my foster father died no too long ago." Kurama told him, seeing his confusion.

"Your background resembles some famous pop-star." Yusuke told him.

"They've been taking care of me for 15 years, yet I've been hiding the truth. My true form is a fox demon named Youko, and my profession is to disarm wards and disengage locks to steal ancient treasures and weapons. Fifteen years ago, I was pursued by a highly skilled hunter, and seriously injured. I then escaped into the Ningenkai with a spirit body. Being helpless then, I was unable to transform or possess anybody so I was forced to lay dormant in a lady's still forming fetus. If I could bear it for another 10 years, I would recover, and my flash would completely become that of a demon's. I decided when that happened, I would vanish from this lady's sight forever and find my family." Kurama explained to him.

"But why did you..."

"Did you see the wounds on her hands?" Kurama asked him.

"Yes, they look like scars to me."

"It was because of those scars! Six years ago I had arrived home and was going to do some gardening. When I tried to reach the containers I needed I lost balance on the chair I was standing on and fell, braking a couple plates in the process. She threw herself in harms way to catch me and protect me from the glass, harming herself in the process. After the bandages were removed, the scars still remained. I tried so many times to leave home, but her smile, and the scars kept hounding me. I was unable to leave. Asmara then found me and one look at the woman made her see why I couldn't leave, so she created herself another body that would age and grow as a humans did so she could stay by my side. As a demon, it is unthinkable to have fostered such emotions for a human, but it was when she fell ill that I realized that I had always considered her as my mother. She wont last for another month, and I want to use this mirror to save her, that's my only wish. Once my wish is fulfilled, I'll return the mirror to you."

"What her story?" Yusuke asked nodding his head at me.

"My true form is the Elemental Princess of the six tribes. I'm Youko's mate. When he was injured it was close the the hideout we had been hiding in while I was pregnant. Youko and I didn't trust the other bandits we had working for us so we hid. After I gave birth, I left my child in my home village and came to find Kurama. The rest you know." I looked down at the ground below me.

"If you give yourself up, won't both the women you love be very lonely?" Yusuke said looking at Kurama. Kurama looked at me but I looked back at the darkening sky.

"It doesn't matter. My mother has a loving boyfriend with her now. He's the president of the little business she's working for. If she recovers, she'll be happier without me around. And Asmara could finally go home to see our child, who've I've never met." My eyes filled with tears at his comment.

"So, why are you telling me this?" Yusuke asked him.

"Perhaps I needed someone to listen to my regrets. After all, you believed me." The door behind us opened and Shiori's boyfriend came running up to us.

"Ah! Shuuichi, there you are. Hurry up, Ms. Shiori is...!" Shuuichi and I ran to the door and back down to see Shiori. She was hooked up to a breathing machine and the doctor was walking out of the room now.

"What happened?" Kurama asked as I looked in the window at the woman I was grateful to.

"The illness suddenly got worse. Frankly speaking, she's in an unstable state right now. Tonight will be critical, I've tried my best." We all watched her as the doctor walked away, until the moon as at its apex. I heard Kurama walk away followed by Yusuke. I stayed behind and watched Shiori, tears flowing down my face. I wanted to make sure she was okay before I left. I knew I wouldn't be able to stay if Kurama died, it'd be to painful.

"Get better soon, Shiori. He believes we'll be better off without him, but you and I both know different. Don't we?" I whispered as her boyfriend walked up to me.

"Miss Asmara, right? You're Shuuichi's girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"Where is he?"

"He's seeing a friend off." I said turning and sitting in a chair across from the window so I could watch her. He nodded and sat next to me." A nurse went in to check on her after some time had passed. She checked the machines in the room before removing the mask from her face. I shot up and walked in the room.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"She's doing fine on her own so she's no longer in the critical stage. I grabbed a chair and sat it next to her bed and held her hand as fresh batch of tears made their way down my face. He was gone... The door opened but I ignored the person that walked in. The doctor walked across from me and checked her over.

"Shuuichi!" my eyes widened and I froze. How? "Your mother has successfully passed through the critical period!" I turned to see Kurama standing in the doorway.

"She's not only passed through if, her health has improved too! The will to live is indeed astonishing." the doctor said before leaving the four of us alone in the room.

"Shuu...ichi...?" Shiori reached over with her other hand, as I was still holding on to the one next to me. "Are you there? Shuuichi?" He pulled up another chair and sat on her other side, his back to the window.

"Mom, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere, mom." he said grabbing her hand in one of his and mine in the other. I cried and squeezed his hand tightly.


	3. The Terrible Curse

I knew the detective would be going after Hiei next, so I was on high alert through every minute of every day. When I felt Hiei and Yusuke's energy flare up I quickly ran in the direction I'd felt. I was soon joined by Kurama and we ran until we found ourselves at a warehouse. We quietly went inside to see Hiei in his true form and Yusuke being held by Hiei's energy.

"Now do you understand the difference in our powers?" Hiei asked the detective. Kurama pointed me in the direction of a blue haired girl who was trying to heal a brown haired girl. I nodded my head and made my way to them. "As a human though, you're creditable for your powers." I put my hand on the blue haired girls shoulder and put a finger to my lips to signal her to be quiet and pushed her aside so I could heal the girl. On her forehead an eye was trying to open. This wouldn't heal without the antidote so all I had to do was keep it from opening. "To show my respect, I'll give you a good clean death! Die! Wh-what?!" I looked over and saw Kurama with a sword in him. I looked back to the girl to continue to stop the eye, I had to focus on the task at hand. "Kurama! You..?! What is the meaning of this?!" I looked up to see Kurama cut his hand on the blade the throw the blood into Hiei's face. "Ugh... blood?! Gwah! My eye!" He blinded Hiei with his blood? Well, Youko never did anything he couldn't turn to his advantage.

"Who are you?" the blue haired girl asked me.

"That's right, we never officially met, I'm Asmara." I told her.

"Botan. If you don't mind me asking, what kind of demon are you?" She asked me. Well she wasn't afraid to ask the personal question.

"Elemental." I told her focusing on my healing abilities. They were diluted since I wasn't in my true form but I couldn't expose myself right now. They were still looking for me.

"I've heard of the elementals, I thought they separated themselves from the rest of Demon World."

"We did."

"Then how do you and Kurama know each other?" I was silent for a moment. Kurama made his way to us with the sword still in him. He pulled it out and gave Botan the handle.

"When I was Youko I was going to steal their most valuable jewel. That's how we met, it was in her possession." Kurama said, giving her the short version. I moved aside so Botan could give the girl the antidote and I moved to Kurama to heal him. I quickly pulled the sword out and placed my hands on his wound beginning to heal him.

"What was the jewel?" I smiled at him.

"The most valuable jewel my people posses, was carried by the first elemental. It is said that she put her powers into it upon her death and they would remain there until someone with enough natural abilities could use them." I told her.

"Did you get it?" Botan asked, turning to him. He smiled at me and I turned back to my work.

"Yes." He told her. We heard a something break and quickly looked to see a blue energy hit Hiei back.

"What the? Who..." Hiei looked around until he found what it was the caused the attack and I followed his gaze. "The Dark Mirror?! You'd calculated my escaping that move when you fired the shot?" Hiei asked him.

"I didn't escape just for the heck of it. I just wanted to put you in the direction of the mirror when it reflected the shot!" Yusuke told him. As Hiei fell, Yusuke put his foot out and hit him in the face and Hiei fell. Yusuke made his way over to us. "Are you guys okay? How Keiko now?" He asked us.

"Don't worry, the antidote is working. The eye on her forehead has disappeared." Botan told him. Yusuke stared at her for a minute and I stopped healing Kurama.

"How's that?" I asked him feeling the area where the injury was.

"Much better thank you." He told me.

"Kurama are you okay?! I'm sorry." I looked at Yusuke behind me.

"It wasn't fatal. Don't worry about it." I told him smiling.

"But your so bad! Why didn't you tell me about that tactic?" Botan asked him. "Using the mirror to reflect the Spirit Gun. That was really close!"

"That wasn't any strategy! That was what we call dumb luck! His speed was too fast, I knew that if I didn't hit him from behind , I'd never be able to hit him. I was thinking of doing it when the mirror had fallen from the clothes he had removed. I decided to give it a shot, who knows it might reflect, like a ray of light." He told us and we all stared at him for a moment in silence.

"So what would you have done if it hadn't reflected?!" Botan asked him again, annoyed.

"I would've thought about it if that happened." He told us.

"That exactly the way you are. Even if you want to think the minds an entire blank." Kurama said and I laughed lightly.

"What that supposed to mean, Kurama?!"

"Exactly what I said." The night went on like this for a while before we all had to leave.


End file.
